


Repairs

by Stariceling



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokkun needs repairs, but Eggman can't be bothered to fetch his tools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Of the robots in Sonic X, I did end up being really fond of Bokkun (aka Messenger-robo).
> 
> It's sort of a challenge. Tsuki-kun wanted me to write a glorious bastard for once. We decided to both use the theme/prompt of "thumbtacks" for a short fic and go from there. And of course Eggman is a lovely glorious bastard, right? She picked Grimmjow from Bleach and wrote [Not as Nice as Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246245), which is brilliant.
> 
> Though I feel like the thumbtack does not get enough mention at this point... that little scrap of a mental image is exactly what the whole things grew from.

‘It is impossible to build good help anymore.’

That thought kept seething around Dr. Eggman’s mind, just shy of being vented in an angry tirade that none of his creations would appreciate. Either make robots capable of picking their own tasks and they start thinking they are smarter than their creator, never mind the impossibility of mere circuits being smarter than _him_ , or leave out the primary ambition regulator and end up with something that cries when it needs an upgrade.

Actually, Bokkun was probably the only one that had ever cried about it. Or maybe that was because he had smashed into the wall when one of his jetpack thrusters misfired. Either way, the crying was loud and annoying and not at all conducive to one trying to draft a brilliant work of modern robotics.

“Be quiet!” Eggman finally snapped, slamming down his blueprints in frustration. “Just come over here so I can fix it!”

Still sniffling, Bokkun obeyed, trotting over and clambering up on top of the desk strewn with half-finished plans. At least he still had robots that listened to him. They had to listen. He was their _creator_ , after all.

Not in the mood to go get his tools, he simply used his compass to pry open a small panel at the back of Bokkun’s jetpack to find the problem. Of course it hardly took a glance to find the problem. Even if he hadn’t built every part of the little robot with his own hands in the first place, his genius was such that the problem should be obvious. He only spent an extra minute inspecting various other components to be sure everything else was in working order, since he already had the jetpack open.

Bokkun had his head craned back over his shoulder, trying to see. Apart from the occasional sniff he seemed to have recovered. He was swinging his little legs off the edge of the table, much more interested in trying to look at the inside of the jetpack bolted to his back than in crying. Well, of course. Eggman robots were made to be resilient.

One of the clips meant to keep the adjustable fuel valve in place had jarred out of line and cracked. A simple enough repair with the right tools.

Unfortunately, the right tools were not at hand. Most of them were strewn around his latest project on the other side of the room. Rather than walk all the way across the room to fetch pliers, Eggman went through the tool scattered around his desk, though most were things like rulers and writing implements.

A thumbtack served the perfect tool to work between clip and valve and work the broken part out. While he had it in there, the pointed tip was effective at scraping out some of the gunk that built up in the cracks.

A paperclip, bent around into the correct shape, worked as a replacement for the broken clip. Once in place, it would keep a steady flow of fuel, preventing another misfire.

“There.”

All that remained was to close up the jetpack and give his little robot a congratulatory pat. Another job well done, except for the part where Bokkun had to squeal in joy and test out his newly repaired jetpack right there, sending blueprints flying off of the table.

“Don’t do that here!”

There was no helping it when his robots made a mess. You want something done right then you have to do it yourself, and all, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. No matter how brilliant he was, it was impossible to build good help.


End file.
